Erinys
Ferry (フュリー, Fyurī, called Fury in fan translations) is one of the Four Pegasus Knights of Silesia. Her sister, Mahnya, is the captain of the army there. She comes across Siglud while searching for the wayward Prince Levn. She is the only playable female character in Siglud's tale who is not of royal heritage, noble birth, or holy crusader descent. She bears Phee and Sety with Levn (according to Fire Emblem: Thracia 776). After the battle of Barhara, Ferry ends up becoming the queen of Silesia after Rahna died. She awaits her husband but died due to sickness, leaving her children to look for their father. Personality Ferry appears to be a sweet girl and a bit of a tomboy and also appears oblivious to when men are in love with her. An example is if she's paired with Levn, when he says that she's the pretty one compared to her sister Mahnya, who Levn once loved, Ferry doesn't seem to pick up what he's trying say so he has to say "I love you, Ferry" before she realizes he was in love with her. She is also very trusting of people, as noted by Levn in her recruitment conversation. If you paired Levn with her in the first generation, in Chapter 8 in the second generation when Fee talks to Sety he notes that Fee is like Ferry her mother as "She never could turn a blind eye when somebody was in trouble." In-Game Ferry appears in chapter 2 with a battlion of her own soldiers, near the castle of Agusty, looking for leads to Prince Levn's whereabouts. Shagaal, the king of Agustria, lies to her, telling her Levn's been captured by the Grandbell army and faces execution. Ferry immediately heads off to rescue Levn, vowing to fight any Grandbell soldier she comes across. However, she can be recruited into your group by talking to her with Levn. She is best paired with either Levn or Claud. Aside from Sylvia, Ferry also lets Claud pass Valkyrie Staff onto second generation, but she is not predestined for him. Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |None |6 |32 |11 |1 |12 |18 |7 |9 |9 |8 |Pursuit |Sword - B Lance - B |Slim Lance *'Gold:' 8000 Growth Rates *'HP:' 50% *'Strength:' 20% *'Magic:' 10% *'Skill:' 20% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 30% *'Resistance:' 10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Falcon Knight *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance': +5 *'Movement': +0 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Lance Mastery Rank' *'C for Staff Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 2, if Levn talks to Ferry, he can recruit her. In Chapter 2, Ferry can talk to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Sylvia, Levn, or Ferry have a lover, Sylvia can wait next to Ferry, and a conversation will occur in which Sylvia gains 50 love points with Levn, and Ferry will gain 25 love points with Levn. In Chapter 4, if neither Ferry or Levn have a lover, after Silesia Castle is captured, Levn can talk to Ferry, and they will fall in love instantly. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Ferry is in love with Levn, Arden, or Noish, she can talk to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Fin: 50+2 *Midayle:50+2 *Levn: 210+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Jamka: 50+2 *Claude: 100+3 *Beowolf:50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters